Past
by A new dreamer
Summary: x-over with CAt Who books. The Bladebreakers, All Stars, and White Tigers head to Pickaxe for vacation. One of these blades has been hiding who he/she is. What happens when the cat is let out of the bag?
1. Arrival

AND: Hi everybody. It's me and I am finally back to writing. This is my newest fic. I would like to introduce you to Aileen Qwilleran even though you already know her. *Smirks*  
  
Aileen: A new dreamer doesn't own Beyblade or the Cat Who book series. She does own Aileen (sort of), Nicole, Jamie, Marie, and Feronia. The story line is her idea. Thank you. 'thought' "speaking" *telepathy*  
  
Aileen's POV  
  
'Why am I doing this? I never should go back, but here I am. Traveling with a group of people back to Pickax. Why?'  
  
"What's wrong, Emily?" Max asked me. I looked up at him.  
  
"Nothing," I whispered and looked out the window.  
  
'I shouldn't be going back. I haven't yet forgiven myself for what happened.'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Aileen," a teenager whispered to me. I was about eight years old. I had auburn hair and wide amber eyes.  
  
"What, Nicole?" I asked. Nicole was my idol. She could blade very well; in fact, she had never been defeated. She had long black hair and green eyes. She seemed sad then, I didn't understand why, but I do now.  
  
"Take Feronia and Lupa," she told me. I was in shock.  
  
"Why?" I asked. She turned and smiled at me.  
  
"In every life there is a sunrise and a sunset. My time on this plane is almost over. I trust you, Aileen. Go. Go home, Aileen. Go to where you are safe," she told me and forced the blade with the twin wolf spirits into my hands. I ran home, like she told me to.  
  
-End flashback-  
  
'The next day she was found with a knife in her back. I kept trying to figure out who did it. I blame myself. I should have been with her.'  
  
"What is wrong with you, Emily?" Judy asked me. I looked up at her and shook my head.  
  
"Old memories that I want to forget," I whispered.  
  
"Old memories?" Judy asked.  
  
"The past should remain in the past," I whispered. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't keep all of the tears from falling. I looked away from everyone. They had all turned to look at me. I was luckily saved when we arrived at the hotel. I didn't expect rioters to be out there.  
  
"Go away!" they all yelled. I sighed and got up.  
  
"Maybe we should wait until they go away," Tyson suggested.  
  
"They won't go away," I told them. I walked to the front of the bus and got off. The crowd swarmed over me.  
  
'This is bad.'  
  
"Emily!" I heard Judy yell. One member of the crowd took a swing at me. I blocked it and sent the person to the ground.  
  
"Back off! Go away! We are going to be here whether you like it or not!" I screamed.  
  
*Calm yourself.* a female voce said.  
  
*I'll be fine, Feronia. I answered. My blade had begun to glow without me realizing it. Someone tried to grab it. I heard his scream. 


	2. Discovery

His scream filled me ears. I jumped slightly. I turned and looked at the boy on the ground. His eyes were watering from the pain. I smirked.  
  
"Never touch my blade," I whispered to him. The crowd parted for me. I turned and motioned for the others to follow me. I looked at the crowd and saw my father and Uncle Arch's faces. They were trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"How did you do that?" Lee asked me. I shrugged. The White Tigers face vaulted. I stifled a laugh. Judy looked at my blade.  
  
"That isn't your normal blade," she stated.  
  
"I know. It's called Lupis," I explained. The crowd that had surrounded us backed up a bit.  
  
"Aileen!" a young voice screamed. I paled and ran in the hotel. I ran to the desk and grabbed a key the deskman gave me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Emily!" I heard Judy yell. I looked back. Big mistake. I saw the two girls running with them. My body went into natural instincts mode. I ran fast and hard. My breathing was labored. I winced as I ran up the stairs.  
  
"Leave me be! Haven't I suffered enough without you two bothering me!" I yelled. The two girls stopped running and stared at me. I stopped and turned around. "Leave the past in the past where it belongs." The two girls stared at me. I noticed how much they had changed.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Give me my sister's blade!" a young girl yelled. I winced. She was my best friend. Now all she wanted was Lupis. I couldn't give it to her.  
  
"I can't," I whispered and looked away. She tried to grab me. Luna and Feronia leapt out of the blade to protect me. My friend and her new friend backed away.  
  
"You don't deserve them," the new girl whispered. I ran home and cried all night long.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
They both stared at me. The one who told me I didn't deserve the Lupis blade sneered.  
  
"Give us Lupis," she hissed.  
  
"I cannot. I told you before that the blade couldn't be used by you. The past master must choose you," I told them calmly. They both growled and lunged at me. I smirked and jumped over their heads. They fell on their faces. I growled.  
  
"Give me the blade," my old friend hissed.  
  
"I cannot," I repeated. Lupis began to glow. The bit beast Lupa leapt out at them. I watched as the black wolf cornered them.  
  
*Don't, Lupa. They aren't worth it.* I told her. She growled and very reluctantly returned to her blade.  
  
"Go!" I yelled. The two girls ran away quickly.  
  
"What the hell?" Michael whispered. I began to laugh.  
  
"Are you okay, Aileen?" a familiar voice called to me. I looked over the heads of everyone (not an easy task) and saw my father.  
  
"I'm fine, dad!" I yelled to him. Everyone looked from him to me. "Adoption."  
  
"At least your safe. Sorry we couldn't keep them away," he stated. My father smiled, causing his mustache to move.  
  
"Mister Qwilleran," Judy stated and smiled. I smiled at them both. They were the only ones who knew my secret. Well, now everyone would know. They would know I am the one who controls the Bit of Power. 


	3. Anger, Annoyance and Dresses

"Get them out of here!"  
  
"Leave us be!"  
  
"Go back to where you came from!"  
  
Those were the various shouts that the protestors were doing. They were getting on my nerves. Not the best thing to do right after Lupa escaped.  
  
"They're coming in!" the manager yelled to us. I smirked.  
  
"Let them come," I said in an eerie calm. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I saw the ringleader of the group and was purely shocked. I never thought Derek would be a protestor. I sighed.  
  
"Back off, Derek. I am NOT in one of my best moods," I told everyone in a slightly loud voice. The protestors didn't stop. Another sigh came from me.  
  
"DEREK! BACK OFF! LUPA TOOK A LOT OF MY CONTROL! SO UNLESS YOU WANT FERONIA AT YOUR THROATS, BACK DOWN!" I screamed. The crowd froze and backed up. I took in a deep breath and pointed at the others.  
  
"They are under my protection. Harm them, you harm me," I stated. Lupa and Feronia growled in their blade. I smirked at the reactions of certain people. My father, Arch, and Judy were trying to hold in their laughter. Derek and the rest of the crowd had paled and were sweating heavily. The police were laughing their heads off. I smiled at them, and then turned to Derek and the other protestors. My face became serious.  
  
"I don't want to harm anyone. Just leave us be. Harm any of them, and I swear on my life, I will hunt you down," I whispered softly. Everyone nodded and left. The police stopped laughing long enough to leave.  
  
"Now that that is over, I can tell you ho you are rooming with," Judy announced. "Tyson and Rei, Lee and Max, Kai and Kenny, Michael and Steven, Emily and Mariah (Tell me the names I forgot). Go to your rooms and get ready for a party tonight. Emily, wear a dress." I glared at for the last comment. She laughed.  
  
"Where's the party?" Lee asked.  
  
"An old apple barn that has been turned into a house," Mr. Dickenson stated. I almost fainted.  
  
"You mean, I'm going home," I whispered. Judy nodded while everyone else stared at me as I did a perfect back flip. Then I realized I was stuck in the same room with Mariah for a month. I groaned and ran up to the room. Mariah came in a few minutes later.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" she asked. I smiled.  
  
"I am finally going home," I told her and grabbed my suitcase and laid it on the bed. I grabbed my dress out of it causing Mariah to gasp. It was a silvery-white color dress that went to my ankles. The top was a very simple, no sleeves.  
  
"Wow," she whispered. I smiled and went to put it on. I came out and she was in shock. I had fixed my hair so that it would lay down straight. I had put in contacts and removed my glasses. Judy came to our door a few minutes later.  
  
"You look great, Emily. Mariah, get ready. We are leaving in and hour," she said and left. Mariah grabbed her dress and went to change. She came out in a Chinese style dress.(Think Meilin from Cardcaptors) I nodded to her and we left to go downstairs.  
  
"Think they'll be surprised?" she asked me.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Not even my team has seen me in a dress," I told her. She giggled. I just realized that we were getting along when I looked at her aura. I froze. She was like me. A hybrid. I almost fell over. We made it downstairs and saw everyone waiting for us. They turned to great us and froze. I felt their eyes visually inspecting my body. I blushed and sighed.  
  
"Emily?" Michael whispered. They guys all started getting nosebleeds. I laughed a little and walked out the door to the bus. I heard Mariah yelling at her teammates and Rei. 


	4. On the Town

AND: Back for your viewing pleasure. Please review. I want more reviews.  
  
The earth began to shift beneath my feet. A large white tiger stood in front of me. I smiled, weakly. The tiger stared at me. It was unnerving.  
  
"Hello, Drigger," I whispered. He stared at me still. "Are you mad?"  
  
"No, I just wanted you to train her," he answered. I stared at him, slack- jawed.  
  
"I will, if that's what you want," I told him. He nodded and disappeared in a green mist. -End dream-  
  
I sat up in bed. Mariah was already up and dressed. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. I smirked. Today was the day that I would begin training Mariah.  
  
"What's with you?" she asked me, coming into the room. I looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Nothing, daughter of Drigger," I answered. She froze and paled. I smirked at that. "I am not a hunter like Lee. I am Dragoon's daughter." I smiled warmly at her. She backed away. "I am going to be your trainer. Your father asked me to do it." She shivered. I got up and got dressed in a black shirt with a white dragon on the front and blue jeans. My hair was tied back in a short ponytail, the only way to control it. I wore my contacts today. I knew I would be doing anything that required a lot of reading, so they were better to wear.  
  
"Can we go now?" Mariah asked after I finished. I nodded and headed for the door, then stopped. I went back to the window and looked at the sky. I opened it and smelled the wind. I groaned and grabbed an umbrella.  
  
"It's going to storm," I told her after her quizzical look. I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. Everyone was waiting for us. Michael was the first to notice us and froze. His eyes were wandering over my figure. I pulled back slightly and blushed. Everyone else saw what he was staring at and did the same, except for the girls that is.  
  
"Oh, stop staring!" I yelled. Judy held back a laugh. The guys all looked away. I held in my laughter. "Let's go!" They all headed out to the van/bus that was taking us to breakfast. We arrived. I sighed. Nothing ever changes.  
  
"What will it be today?" a waitress asked. We all ordered a ton of food, guess who ate most of it. After that little episode, they were off to town. Guys just wandered around, and the girls went shopping. The guys were wise to avoid the girls.  
  
"How about we go to the new bookstore (A/N: This is Polly's bookstore that is mentioned in her new book.)?" I asked. Everyone nodded. They thought it was a good idea. We went in and I immediately went to the front and found Polly working.  
  
"How are you doing, Polly?" I asked  
  
"I'm fine. Why are you here?" she whispered. I glanced at the others and motioned for Mariah to come over.  
  
"Are the training grounds still up?" I asked. Polly glanced at Mariah and nodded.  
  
"It will be ready tomorrow night," she answered.  
  
"Let's go," Judy said. Everyone left. Mariah was nervous about the coming night. 


	5. Uhoh The truth is out!

We managed to get back to the boys. They were deciding were to eat. It was time for lunch, and we were all hungry. We went to the Nasty Pasty. I made the decision after the arguing.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Let's go here!" Tyson yelled. I shook my head. That place always had horrible food.  
  
"Let's go back to the hotel," Lee said. Tyson glared at him. I stood between the two.  
  
"Let's go there," I said pointing to the Nasty Pasty. They all boggled over the name. "It's a really good place to eat. The name's just a take on the word pasty."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
We were getting ready to order.  
  
"What do you want?" the woman at the counter asked.  
  
"Traditional," I told her. She glanced at me and smiled.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Aileen. Will you be going with the girls to the ring today?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe. It's been a long time since I faced any of them," I told her with a shrug. The doors opened. In walked in the two destroyers, as I have nicknamed them. They saw me, then glanced at Lee and smirked.  
  
"Give us the blade," one of them said. I shook my head no.  
  
"You wouldn't want them to know, would you?" the other asked. I looked at them and sighed.  
  
"Then maybe you would like to know," they began looking directly at Lee, "that she is a hybrid." Lee clenched his fist and growled. His glare turned to me. Tyson was ready to spring at him at any minute.  
  
"I have harmed none, Lee. I am not a wild one that you hunt. I have a home and a family that is human," I stated. He looked at me shocked. "I am a trainer of the hidden ones. We mean humans no harm. We are part human ourselves. Those that attack humans deserve to die. They have broken the sacred code. Never harm a human if you can help it."  
  
"No," one of the girls growled. "She lies."  
  
"She doesn't," Mariah said. Lee looked at her. "I am a hybrid as well, Lee. I haven't harmed anyone, yet you would probably kill me if you had the chance." She turned away from him and sighed.  
  
"Which bitbeast? Your own?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Mariah tatuchi Drigger{1}," Tyson stated. Lee's eye became huge.  
  
"What does that mean?" Michael asked.  
  
"Drigger's Mariah," I stated. He stared at Mariah. "That's nothing. Tyson and I are kaketchi Dragoon."  
  
"What?" Steven asked.  
  
"Twins of Dragoon," Tyson answered. Lee froze and glanced at us both before fainting. Emily grabbed him and told the woman behind the counter to get her a glass of cold water. She smirked at the fallen boy.  
  
"Some hunter," she said under her breath.  
  
/Of course, you two have quite a reputation./ Dragoon said from in his blade.  
  
/Yeah, yeah. We know./ I told him with a groan. The woman brought me the water. A little kitty cat woke up very wet. I grinned.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't stand the water, kitty cat?" I taunted him. He glared at me with his cat-like eyes. I just noticed them. That I itself scared me. I thought that we were the only ones that were like that. We were part animal spirit and all. Could a hunter be one of us? No, it can't be. He can't be the enemy and the ally. Oh, why am I cursed with finding the difficult ones? This is just to frustrating.  
  
"What?" he asked when he saw me looking at his eyes. Tyson must have known what I was thinking. His mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Who is you family?" he asked. Lee turned to him.  
  
"Hunters," he said. I shook my head and motioned for Mariah to come over to me.  
  
"Can you sense other cats?" I asked in a hushed whisper. She nodded. I looked over at Lee. She got the message. Her eyes closed for a brief moment before they opened again. Her mouth dropped open as she grabbed her blade and glared at the bit.  
  
"What is it?" Lee growled. I began to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You, all mighty hunter. You!" I managed to say between gasps. He glared at me. I motioned for Tyson to continue.  
  
"You aren't of Hunter blood. You are like Mariah, Emily, and I. You are a hybrid. A cat is I'm not mistaken," he stated and glanced at Mariah. She seemed in deep conversation with Galux.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lee yelled. All the hybrids, hidden and known{1}, winced at the decibel level of his voice. I stopped my laughing down to a chuckle.  
  
"You're Galux's son. One of 17 actually. Crystal is her youngest, scratch that, was her youngest. Now I've got to get Crystal," I said. The two girls both glanced at Mariah, Tyson, and me. They took off like scalded dogs. I watched them run and began laughing again. Everyone, except for Tyson whom I had told my story to, began to stare at me.  
  
"Sorry," I said as I stopped. My emotions were a wreck today as it was. "How about we eat and go back to the hotel? I'll explain everything there." We got our food, which, amazingly, was still warm. The journey back to the hotel wasn't bad. Just Crystal and the other girls pouncing on their new 'little brother'.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
We were just quietly walking back to our hotel when a blur in the trees caught my eye. It could only be Nora. She was the most adept at climbing. She and I were the oddballs of the Legendaries. We weren't related to the others by blood. Crystal and the others were down the street. Crystal glared at Lee. She must have known he was a hunter. He wasn't paying attention to her. He was still in a daze from being told he was a hybrid.  
  
"Hey, Crystal," I said. She continued to glare at poor Lee, except he noticed this time. He backed away. "Leave him alone Crystal. He is your little brother, after all. Your mom had him 10 years ago." Crystal stared at him with wide eyes, as did Lee. Crystal went into immediate glomp the new family mode. I was afraid the Lee would suffocate. Crystal just laughed at me.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
I was going to have a hard time explaining everything. The time for truth had come.  
  
{1} This will be explain next chapter. 


	6. WHAT!

I was running. From what, I have no clue. My scales were glistening with my sweat. My muscles hurt. I had been running for to long. I tripped and fell. A shadow loomed above me. A screamed.  
  
-End dream-  
  
I flew forward in bed. My body was covered in cold sweat. A few of my scales had appeared. I groaned at that. I retracted my scales slowly. It still stung. Mariah was asleep. I envy her. She doesn't have the dreams I do. She can actually sleep. I felt myself smile at the way she was sleeping. Her hands were moving through the sheets as if she was chasing something. I shook my head and fell back to sleep. The dreams did not plague me the rest of the night.  
  
-Next morning outside of town-  
  
Lee was jumping over logs and stumps. We had recently found what his spirit was, Mountain Lion. Mariah was chasing him. The two cats were flirting and not even realizing it. I smiled at that and turned to my brother. He was almost laughing at the two cats.  
  
"They're funny, aren't they? They don't even know what they're doing. Now to business. How are we going to fight with so few warriors?" I asked. He looked at me with surprise in his eyes.  
  
"I thought you knew the old prophecy," he said. I gave him a very confused look. He let out a short sigh. "When our parents came through the blades they brought a prophecy that went something like:  
  
The child sleeps and awakens at deaths door. Her lover cries tears of red. His energy brings her back. All that's left is for love to conquer all."  
  
"Weird," I said.  
  
"There's a beginning to it that you really won't like," he told me. I looked at him in shock.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Hidden within the heart, Emotions run wild. Child fear not what love will give. Speak the truth, Thy lover will answer back. Daughter of the Storm, Tell thy secret love tonight," he said and looked me straight in the eyes. I turned pale and then blushed. He smirked.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you," I whispered.  
  
"Pleeeeeaaaaaaassssssssseeeee," he begged. I turned even redder. I looked around and saw everyone was out of hearing range.  
  
"Michael," I whispered. He coughed and sputtered, and then he grinned. He nodded his head. I took a second before I realized he was giving me permission to ask Michael the question. The problem was getting alone with him.  
  
"I'll get you time," Tyson told me. I gave him a grateful look and then a sisterly hug. I noticed Michael's look when I did that. He was jealous of my brother. He couldn't love me, could he?  
  
-After training-  
  
"Alright, let's go eat," Tyson and Crystal both said. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Guardians and their big appetites," Judy muttered. I felt a small grin make its way to my face. Tyson and Crystal were both heading toward a dinner, the Dimesdale Dinner to be exact. I paled at the sight and backed away. I must have transmitted my fear to Tyson because he looked back at me.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked me. Crystal realized where she was heading and hung her head sheepishly. She turned around and mouthed sorry to me. I nodded and headed for the town.  
  
"Go with her," I heard Tyson tell Michael. "She shouldn't be alone right now."  
  
"Alright," I heard him respond. I could feel my tears forming behind my eyes. I forced them not to fall. It was getting harder. I heard Michael running toward me. He placed his hand lightly on my shoulder. I took a chance and looked up at him. The sunset's light gave him an earth-real glow. He looked like an angel. I looked away.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice I have never heard from him. That broke the dam. My tears came pouring out. He wrapped his arms around me in a comforting manner. I turned a light shade of red.  
  
"My past is worse than any of yours. Let's sit down," I told him and headed for a bench by the road. We both sat down. "My past is worse than Kai's. You see, I've had to protect everyone once before. A group of people attacked us at the camp."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
It was a cloudy day, perfect for training the storm and lightning type hybrids. They were learning to shot off blasts of their power. Out of nowhere, thirteen, maybe fourteen, men attack them. They had guns, clubs, and daggers. The hybrids all ran behind me.  
  
"Leave, you are not welcome here," I stated. One man held a gun up. I fled up my hand and he flew backward from the force. "Leave." They all attacked me at once. It had no choice but to kill them. All of them lay in pools of their own blood.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"They all died. I have their blood on my hands," I said in a shaky voice. I hated thinking about that. Everyone feared me after that. I used that to protect everyone. I was a Trainer, but a slight Guardian as well. I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders. I looked over at Michael. He had a blush on his face.  
  
/It's now or never./ I thought.  
  
"Michael, I.I..I.lo..lo.lo.love you," I managed to stutter. He looked at me with surprise evident in his eyes. I looked away. He pulled my chin up so that I was looking at him.  
  
"The feeling is mutual," he whispered before giving me a small kiss. My mind was reeling. I knew I had a grin on my face. I leaned into him and sighed.  
  
"We should get going. I'm starved," I said and got up. Michael misjudged my strength since I pulled him up with me. I got out of his arms and headed for town. 


	7. fine

AND: I am soooo sorry for not updating. Forgive me.  
  
The power of love is said to be the most powerful thing in the entire universe. At least, that's what I have been told. The final battle was coming quickly, and Michael and I still had to tell the others the little secret. I wonder how they will react. Bro, already knows. But, how will the others? They are going to flip. Oh, well.  
  
"Michael, we have to tell them," I said. Michael looked at me and sighed. We were both fearing telling them.  
  
"I know. Today?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
-After training-  
  
Everyone was sitting down to eat. Dad had brought us pasties for lunch. I was happy that we didn't have to leave for lunch. A foreign smell entered my nose. I glanced up the road and summoned my dragon sight. The Demolition Boys were heading straight toward us. I stood up quickly, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"What's wrong?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Enemy coming fast. One hunter and three others. The Demolition Boys. Here in about 3 minutes. Battle stations," I said. As soon as those words came out of my mouth, everyone was ready to fight. I gathered the youngest and sent them to safety in the bit world. Mariah stood beside Lee. Her eyes had become completely cat-like. Tyson and I stood in the center of everyone. I was ready.to give my life for the cause. The Demolition Boys came into everyone's normal sight. I could tell Tala did not like what they were about to do. After all, he was Wolborg's son. Ian glared at us. He was the hunter. I could tell that right away. Tala was very nervous and glanced at Tyson and me constantly. Boris stood behind them and glared at us.  
  
"So, the powerful hybrids have been expecting us. Kill them," he said. All the Demolitian boys charged except for Tala. He turned and slashed Boris. Boris fell to the ground.  
  
"Don't ever expect me to attack my people. Ian's weakness is wind. Use that!" Tala called and went to his animal form, the White Wolf.  
  
"You're a hybrid!" Ian yelled. Tala got a wolfie smirk. Ian was, to say the east, mad. Tala took down every one of the Demolition Boys but Ian. He was saving him for us. I nodded in thanks to him.  
  
"Tala, Mariah, Lee, you three go to the younger ones. They'll need help," she said. They disappeared. I glared at Ian.  
  
"You're the Storm," he stated. I smirked.  
  
"You're the descended hunter. Very good to meet you," I said and attacked. My skin slowly became hard, sliver scales. I grew a few inches in height. My eyes became a light blue and my hair became long, tame, and sliver. I looked at Ian with small, sad smile. I knew I was going to be near death soon. A small smirk appeared on his face. Tyson was holding the others back. He knew what must happen in order for the final hunter to die. I must fight alone, well, not exactly alone. I had Michael's love guiding me. That was enough. I would live through this test, for him.  
  
"You will die," Ian said as his energy became visible. Tala had been right. He was an earth elementalist. It was all I could do to keep from being blown away. He had so much power. I slowly pulled myself up and took flight into the air. As I had expected, Ian shot at me with a gun. I sighed and landed. He used an energy blast on me. I countered. He took my miniscule moment of defensive lapse to take one shot at me. I felt the bullet hit me. I fell to the ground, my lifeblood staining the world around me. I could only see black.  
  
"Little one," a voice whispered. I looked up and saw the angel of death. She stared at me with sad eyes. "It is your choice to come with me or not." I looked around at the blackness and sighed. Everything was happening so quickly. I didn't know what to do.  
  
'Emily! Emily!' I heard Michael's voice yelling. 'Come back to me.'  
  
"I choose to live!" I yelled and the world went white. I sat up in my body. There was not a cut or a scratch on me.  
  
"How?" Ian managed to get out. I smirked and transformed to my ultimate form, the Eternal White Dragon. Ian paled and shrunk away.  
  
"Nothing will save you," I said. I reared up and sent a wave of wind energy at him. he was unconscious. I transformed back to my taller human state.  
  
"Kill him!" Tyson yelled. I walked over to Ian's body. He was regaining consciousness. He looked up at me, fear apparent in his eyes.  
  
/You have no need to fear me now, little one. The time of darkness has passed. Leave and you shall live. Stay and I won't be able to hold everyone back for very long. It is your choice. But I ask you not to hunt us down anymore. What will happen, will happen, without anyone interfering./ I told him through telepathy. He looked up at me and ran away.  
  
"He's getting away!" Crystal yelled. I looked back at them and saw Judy smiling.  
  
"What is done is done. It is finally safe for everyone to be free again," I stated. "The time has come for us to be free."  
  
Fine 


End file.
